1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod guard, and more particularly, a device for protecting a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fishing rod protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,811,216, Issued on May 21, 1974, to Sauey et al. teaches an adjustable fishing rod case with an outer member, an inner member, and means for securing the members together. The outer member and inner member are telescopically engaged. A plastic hinge lever, including a pin, is mounted on a collar at one end of the outer member. The pin engages one of a series of well-shaped cups in the inner member to lock the members together. A longitudinal groove in the inner member receives a projection on the collar of the outer member to guide the well-shaped cups to the pin.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,858,833, Issued on Jan. 7, 1975, to Fink teaches a fishing rod holder having a Y-shaped configuration on one end and a pointed extension on the other which includes several hollow, tubular, telescopically engaged body members having sealing means between the several body members to render the same watertight to insure floatation of the fishing rod holder and to enable it to be collapsed into a small size.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,261,129, Issued on Apr. 14, 1981, to Ohmura teaches a protector for guides of a telescopic rod that comprises a resilient cylindrical member with its one end being closed, a hook member provided at its closed end and an opening notched longitudinally along the cylindrical member. The hook member so designed to serves as a hanger of telescopic fishing rods for display and to serve as a shock absorber during transportation.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,653,216, Issued on Mar. 31, 1987, to Inoue teaches a fishing rod comprising a tube formed of a high strength fiber sheet fabricated from the class consisting of glass fibers, carbon fibers, and amide fibers; the sheet being impregnated with a synthetic resin. A reinforcement layer of high strength fibers is disposed about the rod; the layer comprising a plurality of parallel spaced bundles extending substantially from one end to the other end of the rod in a twill configuration.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,967,504, Issued on Nov. 6, 1990, to Craft teaches a holder for protecting a fishing rod and fishing reel. The holder includes an elongated tube having a hollow interior for receiving a rod portion of the fishing rod, the tube having a first end and a second end; and a body having a hollow interior for receiving the fishing reel and at least a portion of a handle portion of the fishing rod; the body having a first end and a second end; the first end of the body being attached to the first end of the tube with the hollow interior of the body communicating with the hollow interior of the tube.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,425,194, Issued on Jun. 20, 1995, to Miller teaches a fishing rod case formed from an elongated, cylindrical tube with opposed open ends is divided into longitudinal segments, by a continuous hinge and a cut offset therefrom. The cut has a tongue and a groove extending fully along opposing edges thereof for mating when the tube is closed about the hinge. Straps mounted on an exterior surface of the tube hold the tube in this closed condition. When so mated, the tongue and groove cannot disengage even if pressure is placed on the tube surface. Resiliently compressible retainers are arranged in spaced apart opposing pairs within the tube. Each of the retainers is contoured to fit snugly in its respective tube segment. An upper portion of the retainer extends beyond the diametric dividing plane. Each retainer has several slits therein longitudinally aligned with the tube and with corresponding ones of the slits in corresponding ones of the pairs of segments. The slits extend from the upper portion of the retainer toward the base portion to axes somewhat symmetrically disposed within the tube. A segment of the upper portions of each of the retainers proximate the hinge is reduced so that the slits are distorted away from the hinge when the tongue and groove are in the mated condition. This enhances the firm grip on the rods by the retainer. A pair of end caps are secured by straps over the ends of the tube when the tongue and groove are in the mated condition.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,450,956, Issued on Sep. 19, 1995, to Peckenpaugh Sr. et al teaches an adjustable, telescopic, carrying and storage case of variable and fixed length that includes a hollow adjustable, telescopic front member of variable length and a hollow adjustable, telescopic rear member of variable length that can be separated or connected tightly. The case is adjustable in length and can be used at a maximum length and at a minimum length for ease in transportation. The case is preferably used for carrying and storing different items including telescopic fishing rod assemblies. The telescopic front member comprises a first container portion and a plurality of adjustable front telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces. The telescopic rear member comprises a second container portion and a plurality of adjustable rear telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,640,795, Issued on Jun. 24, 1997, to Wambolt teaches an improved fishing rod protector that is to be used on a two piece fishing rod with equal or unequal fishing rod section lengths, with or without a fishing reel attached. The invention is comprised of two cylinders, each open on one end and closed on the other. The cylinders are attached to each other by means of an elastic cord routed through the hollows of each cylinder and connected at the rear of each cylinder. The two piece fishing rod sections are arranged, then closely grouped and inserted into the hollows of the cylinders. The elastic cord is stretched and then returned to its undisturbed length, thus holding the two cylinders in place. A fishing reel can be attached to the rod and the fishing line can be strung on the fishing rod guides without affecting the invention. A portion of the fishing rod is exposed for viewing. When not in use, the invention stores conveniently one cylinder inside the other.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,668,481, Issued on Dec. 30, 2003, to Garcia teaches a hard shell case for an assembled fishing rod and reel includes a forward and rearward rod cover tubes and a laterally hinged reel case. the forward rod cover extends rearwardly beyond the attached reel of the assembly, with a portion of the forward cover cut away for reel clearance as the cover is installed on the rod. The rearward rod cover slides over the rearward end of the forward rod cover, leaving an exposed area around the reel attachment when the two rod cover portions are installed on the rod. A laterally hinged reel cover is then placed over the rod cover assembly opposite the reel and closed over the reel to complete the installation. The forward rod cover may alternatively be constructed in two telescoping portions to adjust for different rod lengths or disassembled rods, and a pliable reel cover may also be provided.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for fishing rod protectors have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.